Strawberry Rose
by HanaAmayaSiri
Summary: (Fem!Ichigo X ?) Rating may change
1. Prologue

Karakura was a small kingdom between two warring empires.  
Soul Society to the north and Hueco Mundo to the south.  
Karakura's Royal family had three daughter each one was different.  
The youngest,Yuzu, was the perfect housewife.  
Her older twin,Karin, was a tomboy and could easily beat any of the boys her age.  
The Eldest,Ichigo,was very protective of her two sisters and was trained to fight as the eldest she was heir to the heir she had many suitors.  
However one was more annoyingly persistence than the was a noble's son name Hichigo who was pretty much a carbon copy of her only male.  
One day messengers sent to both Soul Society and Hueco Mundo from Karakura announcing the coming of age party for Princess Ichigo.

**_I OWN NOTHING_**


	2. One

_~Ichigo's P.o.v~_

Today just hasn't been my that egotistical noble Hichigo wouldn't leave me alone.  
Then the maids chased around with a bunch of girly ballgown.  
Now I'm hiding in the garden.  
"Oh Ichigo what are you doing in the garden."I heard someone ask.I looked to see Zengetsu.  
"Hiding from the maids."I said which earned a chuckle out of him."Still my sweet little tomboy princess I see."he said causing me to glare at him.  
Earning a chuckle out of him."You should get ready the guest will be arriving soon."Zengetsu said causing a sigh of annoyance to escape me.  
"Don't remind me."I said in a hushed tone."PRINCESS THERE YOU ARE!"I heard one of the maids yell.  
"No need to yell my hearing is fine."I said in annoyance."Your highness what were you thinking the guest will be here any minute and you're not ready."She ranted.  
"Oh calm down I was just getting some fresh air."I said with a false sweetness.

_~Time Skip~_

After what felt like hours I went down stairs wearing a long simple navy grown."Ah My Beautiful Daughter is growing up so fast."The old goat face ranted.  
I groaned inwardly."Now Dear Ichigo will but fine she a skilled fighter and has very good judge of character."Mom said cheerfully.  
She turned and smiled at me."You look very beautiful Ichigo."She said with a sweet smile as always."Thank you Mom."I said with a soft smile.  
We walked to the ballroom where the ceremony was being held together.  
When we entered there was a lager crowd mostly made up of nobles and royals maybe a few elite warriors.  
Of course I had to mingle which isn't my thing at all I'd rather fight then mindlessly chatter.  
Right now I'm speaking with my cousin,Uryu,and his fiance,Orihime. Mostly to avoid talking to Hichigo.  
Uryu and Orihime decided to retire early for the evening since they had a long trip back to their home in the morning.  
I felt someone tap my shoulder I turned to see Father with a tall man with long raven hair.  
"Ichigo this gentleman is Byakuya Kuchiki from Kiddo in Soul Society."The goat-face said.  
I looked at the man I could tell he was strong but he seemed like an arrogant noble.  
"A pleasure to make your acquaintance sir."I said trying to be polite for fathers sake.  
"Likewise Princess."He replied.  
All I think was Please don't let him be a suitor.  
"Oi Kuchiki there you are."I heard someone turned I looked to see who it was.  
I saw a very tell man with long messy he looked more like a vagabond than a noblemen.  
I'm guessing a warrior by his scars."Ichigo my honey I finally found you."I heard that bastards  
sickening voice say."Leave me alone Hichigo."I said bluntly I don't know why he can't get the  
message that I'm not interested."Ah so cold my princess."he 's lucky the maids  
forced me to wear a dress otherwise I'd kick him through the wall.  
He placed his arm around my shoulders.  
"I would remove your arm from my shoulder unless you want me to cut it off."I threatened.  
Highigo smirked and tightened his grip.I snapped,  
grabbing him by the arm and throwing him to the floor.  
"I said 'let go or I'd cut your arm off' creep."I scowled at him.

* * *

**_I OWN NOTHING_**

I know it took a while to update I've been having writes block.


	3. Two

The day after the ball I when to the training area to let off some major stress.  
It seem my little stunt at last nights ball earned me quite a few of new suitors.  
Two from Soul Society and about four from Hueco Mundo.  
Today I was meeting with a man by the of Zaraki.  
I have a feeling he's that vagabond looking man from the ball.  
I drew my sword and charged at the spar dummy.  
When I was do it was little more then firewood and scrap metal.  
"Princess that the tenth one you've distorted this week!"our master of arms,Kisuke,Yelled.  
"Will you stop with the Princess Crap Old man!"I yelled back.  
He knows I hate being called 'Princess' most of all.  
Then I heard someone laughing.I turned and saw the vagabond from the ball.  
"You must be Zaraki."I said earning a nod.  
"Well since you're here how about sparing with me."I said tossing him a wooden sword.  
"I highly addive angist it Princess. Zaraki is a elite and leader of the Soul Society's military."Kisuke  
said sternly."Cram it Kisuke."I said grabbing a sparing sword as well.  
"Don't say I didn't worn you"He said storming off.I rolled my eyes.  
"Shall we my lady?"I heard Zaraki ask with a cheery tone.  
"Bring it good sir."I mock taking up a defensive stands.  
He stood waiting for the first attack.  
I grew impatience quickly and attacked not the best choice,  
I could have made but oh block my attack with ease.  
Zaraki's counter attack nearly knocked me on my ass.  
We spared for about half an hour till both our swords broke.  
We looked at each other and began to laugh.  
"That was fun Zaraki."I said smiling brightly.  
He nodded in agreement."It was indeed princess."  
"Call me Ichigo."I said earning an amused grin.  
"Very well Ichigo."He said with smirk.

* * *

_**I OWN NOTHING**_


	4. Beta reader

I'm looking for a Beta reader

For the Following  
Call to Fight  
Strawberry Rose

Please Private message me If interested


End file.
